The subject invention relates to an aquatic exercise and rehabilitation apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus comprised of a fluid filled vessel and submersible exercise cycle for use by individuals suffering from a wide range of musculoskeletal and neurological pathologies.
The use of exercise devices disposed within a body of water or other fluid for reducing stresses on the user's body has heretofore been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,213 and 4,332,217. These references teach the use of a treadmill submerged in a liquid filled container for exercising animals. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,376, 4,172,788 and 4,776,581 teach treadmill and/or cycle type underwater exercise apparatus for use by humans. While the above-identified patents are of interest, each fail to provide a safe and effective means of accessibility by and treatment for seriously incapacitated users such as, for example, paraplegics, amputees or other non-ambulatory individuals.
With regard to accessibility, prior art hydrotherapy devices frequently require a difficult transition from a wheel chair into a treatment tank or pool and then into the exercise apparatus itself. Such a process can be frustrating to both a weak or immobile patient as well as to the therapist assisting in the move. Submerged exercise equipment is frequently heavy and difficult to manipulate under water. Changing seat height to suit each individuals needs, for instance, requires either that the patient be capable to perform the task or that the therapist enter the water him or herself to make the adjustment. The same transition in reverse must be accomplished upon completion of the therapy session when the treated individual is more likely to be in a fatigued condition, making exiting the pool even more problematic. Safety concerns are also paramount with prior art aquatic rehabilitation equipment because of the great potential for slipping on wet floors surrounding the pool, particularly when a great deal of assistance is required for a treated individual to re-enter a wheel chair or portable stretcher where loss of balance or grip are frequently encountered.
With regard to the effectiveness of the submerged exercise or rehabilitation equipment of the prior art itself, all too often they are unable to accommodate the diverse needs of individuals with various limitations. Certainly, the employment of a treadmill apparatus is impracticable for those having seriously limited mobility of one or both lower extremities. Many individuals are incapable of maintaining a standing posture, even in water and with the support of handrails, for periods of time sufficient to achieve cardiovascular benefit. even those prior art apparatus employing a cycle are ill-suited for leg amputees or those having diminished control over leg movement such as those afflicted with multiple sclerosis. Individuals experiencing a decreased range of motion in only one leg, as another example, will find it difficult, if not impossible, to complete an entire rotation cycle of the pedal assembly. Prior art cycle devices are also incapable of compensating for individuals with restricted knee or hip movement such as may be experienced by post-surgical patients.
Still another limitation of prior art hydro-rehabilitation equipment relates to the difficulty of removing the exercise component from the underwater environment for maintenance and repair. Working on such equipment within the confines of a drained tank can be awkward, but perhaps preferable to manually lifting the device over the walls of the enclosure with the attendant risk of damaging one component, the other, or both.
The subject invention completely obviates all of the shortcomings associated with the above mentioned patents and other prior art apparatus by providing an easily accessible, safe and effective means of treating individuals with ab road range of medical conditions. Almost anyone with musculoskeletal indications and many with neurological involvements will gain exceptional benefits from therapy in the subject apparatus which enables everyone to securely enter and exit the treatment vessel. It allows debilitated patients to rapidly gain strength and aerobic conditioning in a stress free, warm water environment, the therapeutic qualities of which are well recognized by the medical community.
The subject invention is designed to accommodate and offer therapeutic value to individuals with upper and lower extremity stress and trauma fractures (conditioning & strengthening under non-weight being conditions), various ligament strains and tears, stroke rehabilitation, post polio syndrome, severe chronic arthritis, lyme disease symptoms, multiple sclerosis and other debilitating conditions. Also, patients who have suffered severely debilitating illnesses such as cancer may regain strength through exercising in the buoyant, warm, resistive atmosphere created by the subject invention.